Together We Are Broken
by LovetheLORD
Summary: SEQUEL TO KEEPING FAITH! Lloyd is still suffering from depression and still views himself as a murderer. He doesn't cut anymore but he has to keep himself every day from doing so. Misako, Wu and Cole don't see the pain hidden behind his fake smiles. Only Nya can see the true Lloyd Garmadon.
1. Chapter 1

_Failure_

 _Traitor_

 _Weak_

 _Helpless_

 _Dumb_

 _ **WORTHLESS**_

Lloyd tossed and turned in his bed. These words went through his mind over and over again. And even worse ones that wouldn't be appropriate to say. The words stung, they hurt like a knife continual stabbing him in the heart. The words killed his spirit, or tried but he wouldn't die, the pain just continued.  
His nights were sleepless. Ever since the accident every single night was filled with his mind calling him names, and the voices of people in the past. The words they called him, their terrified voices as the called their children to stay away from the monster called _Green Ninja_. The sound of Jay, Kai and Zane's voices as they endlessly tried to help him, until the end came for them all.

He pretended to be fine, he smiled, he laughed, but it was all fake. Nothing he did seemed real anymore, though everyone seemed to be falling for it. All except one. And that one was Nya. When he laughed she would smile with the others, but when they turned she would look at Lloyd with a questioning and worried look, which Lloyd would answer with a look that said, _Don't worry about me, I'm fine._ Though she knew this was not so, she would pretend to believe him and go on with her life.  
But seeing Lloyd in a pain that everyone had believed to be gone hurt her almost as much as losing her brother. Lloyd had already tried to commit suicide, he had cut himself, but the question was, did he still desire to leave the world? He may never attempt suicide, but when the thought and the pain is still there it's worse than dying.

Lloyd's head was clouded with darkness. He tried to fight it but the voices would not leave. When he opened his eyes, he could hear the names they called him, when he closed his eyes he could see people laughing at him.

 _Stupid_

 _Selfish_

 _ **MURDERER**_

The last one made him cry. He thought he was over it…But when you see it, and do it, it will never leave your memory. He cried about it all through the night as the other words tortured him. If he ever slept it was because the crying exhausted him. Murderer, murderer, murderer it's all he heard. Why did it have to be him? Why? The pain of the loss would still be the same if they had died in battle, but their wouldn't be that extra pain of guilt and weakness. No one could feel his pain. Not one. They didn't see it anymore. They didn't see it like they once did. He didn't show it well.  
Inside him was an immense ocean of emotions covered by an opaque tarp that it seemed like none could see through. Well…There was once who's eyes cut right through it like a lazar.  
Even if he cried himself to sleep at night, he still would wake with a smile on his face. But his eyes no longer held the bright green glow they once held, nor did they hold a hate and anger and sadness behind them, now they only held guilt, and pain behind them. They were dark, almost had changed to a sea green, but no one saw that, except for one person, who held a greater passion for Lloyd than a mother or brother, or even uncle could hold.

She saw his sadness, she saw his guilt, she saw everything. But whenever she asked what was wrong he shook his head and told her he was fine and would smile at her. But it was fake. She knew it. She knew it all. She was gonna get it out of him. The question was…how?

* * *

 **Okay I know that was really short but I wanted to get this finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M ALIVE! I am so so so so sorry for not updating like, at all. I really should stop forgetting my fanfictions! I'm really sorry!**

* * *

"Lloyd I know you aren't doing well... Can we please talk?" Nya asked worriedly when her and the Green Ninja were alone. Lloyd forced a smile and shook his head while he looked at the girl.  
"No Nya I'm really fine. There isn't anything wrong. The counselor has really been helping me," he lied. Truthfully, he hardly ever visited the councilor that Nya had made him visit and he also thought the counselor was plain annoying. All this stuff about finding yourself and inner peace that she was talking about really weren't helping him. To top it all off, she just kept telling him to stop thinking about himself, which only made him feel worse.

Nya looked at him critically. She raised an eyebrow just slightly. She had learned to tell when Lloyd was lying to her, which seemed to be quite often. She thought maybe she wasn't paying attention enough but then she became accustomed to the look in his eyes and the facial expressions he made when he lied, especially about himself. He had one of those looks in his eyes right at that moment.

"Lloyd, please stop lying to me," Nya said while her face turned to a deep frown. Lloyd sighed slightly and looked away. Nya shook her head gently and took Lloyd's hand. "Lloyd, I want to help you. I don't want you to hurt anymore. You've been through so much trauma and hiding all of your pain isn't going to help you at all. Please Lloyd, just tell me. Just talk to me," she pleaded with him. Lloyd sighed and shook his head slightly.  
"I don't want to Nya... Just having it go through my own mind is hard enough. You can't understand you haven't been through it..." he replied. Nya closed her eyes in frustration and let go of his hand. Standing up, she looked him directly in the eyes, her eyes burning with fire like her brother's eyes used to do.  
"Now listen to me Lloyd. I may not have gone through entirely what you have, and I may not be the best at reading other people's emotions but I am your friend! And both my brother and love died! You don't think I can understand? Well think again Green Ninja!" Lloyd's eyes were widened and his eyebrows raised. Nya's outburst had totally shocked him. Nya sighed and shook her head. "There's no point in trying." She turned her back to him and began to walk out. Lloyd got up and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Nya, wait. I do want to talk..." he said, finally giving in. Nya nodded and turned around with a faint smile on her face. She sat down on the couch and signaled for Lloyd to take a seat next to her. Lloyd nodded his head and sat down next to her.  
"Just start talking, Lloyd. I'm here to listen," Nya told him. Lloyd shook his head and took a deep breath. "Start whenever you feel most comfortable Lloyd." _Wow I feel like a counselor right now..._ Nya mused in her head.  
Well first, I don't think the counselor is helping me. She's just kind of annoying and she makes me feel worse a lot of the time," Lloyd said, beginning with the easiest. Nya simply nodded her head. "And I feel like everyone still looks at me as if I am a horrible criminal and... I still feel like one. Sometimes I don't know if I can take it anymore and I sometimes...sometimes I feel like cutting myself again. I just... I feel like everything was all my fault, correction, it is. I was the one who caused all this horrible mess and who caused you to lose, everyone! And what makes this worse is you..." Lloyd suddenly paused and shook his head. "You know what, I...nevermind."

Nya sighed gently and put her hand on top of Lloyd's. "Lloyd, they are gone. You lost control. It could've happened to anyone... You were already in such terrible grief that you couldn't gain control. You wanted time... I know. I'm no longer angry with you Lloyd. In fact, I'm only worried about you. You're killing yourself from the inside and seeing you like this is killing _me_. I want to help you Lloyd," Nya said. "You can stop going to the counselor, instead, talk to me. I'm your friend and I am here to listen to everything." Lloyd nodded his head slightly and looked straight at her.  
"Would you listen...to everything?" Lloyd asked. Nya nodded. "Everything." Lloyd nodded back. "Alright. If you will really listen..." He took a deep breath. "One reason I feel like I can't talk to you sometimes is... You are partly the cause, Nya. It wasn't anything you did, in fact, it is what you don't do. And that is, because of what I did, you will never see me as anything more than a friend and fellow ninja." Nya's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened. She felt her face turn red as she stared blankly in shock.

"You... You feel like that? I, Lloyd, I had no idea! Why didn't you, why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Lloyd looked down and moved his hand out from under her's.  
"Because I knew you wouldn't ever feel the same, Nya." Nya shook her head gently.  
"Lloyd... that isn't true. You never even thought of questioning why I saw through your mask when no when else did, or why I cared enough to ask if you were alright. I care for you a great deal more than you seem to think." Lloyd looked over at her and looked into her eyes.  
"Then...you wouldn't mind if I did this." Lloyd put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His bent his head down and his lips met with her's, though only for a few seconds because they heard Wu's voice saying they were back.

Nya smiled at Lloyd. "Well I guess I should go... Misako said she would need my help with something after she got back." Lloyd nodded his head as Nya stood up. "Be safe, Lloyd."


	3. Author's Note

Okay, so i am taking an extended break from writing on so i wontbe updating this and all my other stories for a long time. I've come across some problems concerning fanfiction and things so I'm hoping taking a break will help me. See you all later!


End file.
